L'hôpital des Péchés
by Chibbimimi
Summary: Parce que personne n'est à l'abri de nos démons intérieurs. Pas de couple, séries de onshot.
1. L'orgueil

**Bonjour à tous! ^^**

**Disclaimers: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

**L'orthographe: Encore une fois, je m'excuse de mes fautes qui peuvent gêner la lecture de ma Fic. J'y travaille fort**

**Histoire: Série de Oneshot (un par péché) pour un total de sept petites histoires. Ils n'ont aucun lien entre eux.**

**Finalement, j'aime bien lorsque vous mettez des commentaires, ça m'aide à progresser ;P**

*****Ces oneshots me sont venus en jouant à un jeu d'objet caché et dont les petits poèmes en sont tirés. J'ai donc donné le nom du jeu à ma fic.**

* * *

L'orgueil

_Vivre dans l'orgueil rend aveugle au péché_

_Aussi haut que l'on soit monté_

_on retombera dans le deuil_

Sasuke est quelqu'un de fier, nous devons lui accorder cela. Très peu souvent, il demande de l'aide, aussi acculé qu'il soit, il trouve toujours un moyen de s'en sortir. Peut-être est-ce là son gros défaut, me demanderez-vous? Tout à fait, je me risquerais à répondre loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Trop d'orgueil, de fierté et d'arrogance ne mènent qu'à la perte d'une personne, aussi puissante soit-elle, irai-je même jusqu'à ajouter.

Cependant, là où le vice est présent se cache toujours un démon. Celui-là même, aime jouer avec ses proies en leur faisant croire à de grandioses illusions. Il flatte leur ego et leur montre la voie du succès. Il dénigre l'échec et ne supporte pas les perdants. Sasuke n'est bien sûr pas aussi orgueilleux que je le vous décris, devrai-je dire avant d'être assailli par des protestations indignés. Par contre, comme l'histoire que je vais vous conter ci-dessous, le démon de l'orgueil reste tapi dans chacun de nous et n'attend que le bon moment pour se matérialiser. Et lorsqu'il est là, il est bien difficile de s'en défaire…

xxxXXXxxx

Sasuke avait une mission d'équipe aujourd'hui. Lui et ses coéquipiers attendaient Kakashi comme d'habitude. Il soupira, rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il avait quitté le village ,du moins, de ce côté. Lorsque Kakashi se présenta afin, celui-ci donna quelques instructions à son équipe ainsi que quelques recommandations. Sasuke travaillait bien en équipe, surtout avec Naruto, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Lorsqu'il reçut ses ordres, il les accepta sans rechigner. Ils partirent sans plus tarder, déjà en retard. Lui et Naruto allèrent d'un côté et les autres de l'autre.

-Il nous faut élaborer un plan Naruto, lui dit Sasuke.

- On fonce dans le tas. On a juste à les attirer dans l'embuscade que Kakashi a préparé, lui répondit Naruto excédé par le comportement si calculateur de Sasuke.

Celui-ci roula des yeux. Le comportement si impulsif de Naruto le déroutait. Comment pouvait-on vivre de cette manière et surtout survivre? Après plusieurs débats, Sasuke coupa cours aux protestations de Naruto.

- Tu les attaques en premier et je prendrai le relais dans cette partie de la forêt, toi tu empêches toute retraite, lui dit-il sèchement.

- Mais si tu as besoin d'aide, ils sont plusieurs non? s'inquiéta Naruto.

Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il était évident pour lui qu'il était plus que qualifié pour cette mission. Naruto haussa les épaules, se rendant compte que sa question était idiote. Somme toute, la mission était simple à comprendre, éliminer tous les déserteurs, au nombre de 23 pour être précis, mais difficile à exécuter. Ces hommes étaient quand même désespérés, donc très imprévisibles et surtout très bien entraînés. Tous classé niveau S dans le ninja book.

De son côté Sasuke n'était pas si fou. Il pouvait très bien prévoir les mouvements de l'ennemi avec son sharingan sans être vu. Il se déplaça donc de telle façon que personne ne le remarque et attendit que Naruto provoque une diversion. Cela ne fut pas très long avant qu'il n'entende un grand fracas non loin de là. Il vit rapidement les premiers déserteurs arriver, mais il en manquait cependant. Toutefois, il en resta au plan. Il se faufila entre les arbres et attaqua un premier homme sur le côté. Celui-ci para et s'éloigna de lui précipitamment pour s'enfuir dans la direction que Sasuke voulait qu'il prenne. Kakashi et les autres le finiraient.

Il fit de même avec huit autres déserteurs et finit par retrouver Naruto qui amenait le reste du groupe de nukenin. Cependant, ils furent séparés rapidement par un ninjutsu assez puissant. Il s'éloigna en vitesse de l'endroit ciblé et atterrit lourdement sur le sol très loin de Naruto qu'il ne voyait plus ni ne ressentait plus sa présence. Plusieurs projectiles de terre et de feu, suite de la technique, fusèrent tout au tour de lui.

Sasuke fut blessé par l'un d'eux et vacilla quelque peu. Maudissant son adversaire, il disparut du champ de vision de l'ennemi afin de récupérer un peu. Malheureusement, il ne vit pas la racine solidement enracinée dans le sol et trébucha dessus. Cela en était tellement risible. Il trébucha donc sur la racine et étant blessé de la jambe gauche, il ne put se relever suffisamment vite pour éviter un ancien puits non loin. Ses mains allèrent agripper le rebord composé de vieilles pierres recouvertes de lierre et son élan le conduisit tête première dans la sombre bouche du puits. Il tomba contre les parois rocheuses et se cogna violemment la tête sur celles-ci. Il finit sa course dans une eau glaciale où la puanteur de la pourriture combinée à l'humidité régnait en maître.

Il se releva péniblement et une pensée fit place dans sa tête: celle d'appeler à l'aide. Cependant, l'idée que Naruto le voit dans cette situation humiliante au fond d'un trou le lui en empêcha. Il avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et il gelait. Déjà il sentait ses jambes s'engourdir et sa tête le faisait souffrir. Il grogna et se concentra afin de mettre du chakra dans ses mains et pieds pour grimper les quelques cinq mètres de parois rocheuses. Il s'y agrippa et tenta de s'élever, mais glissa à peine un mètre de fait.

Il sentit le sang couler sur son visage et son goût métallique dans sa bouche. Une idée sarcastique vint le prendre tout à coup: celle de demander enfin de l'aide. Il y réfléchit intensément pendant quelques minutes, mais l'ennemi était aux alentours. Il ne voulait pas se faire prendre. Il se concentra de plus belle et essaya d'invoquer un jutsu mais un violent vertige lui prit tout d'un coup. Il retomba dans l'eau glacée où il s'évanouit presque, mais quelque chose lui en empêcha; l'orgueil ? Peut-être. Il en avait vraiment marre.

Il releva la tête soudainement, alerté par un bruit venant de l'extérieur du puits. Ses yeux s'agrandir d'horreur lorsqu'il comprit que quelqu'un refermait le puits avec une grosse pierre. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose, se dit Sasuke en fixant avec appréhension l'ouverture ou s'éteignait peu à peu la lumière. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un grand frisson lui parcourait le dos.

- Enfoiré, arrête ça tout de suite, hurla-t-il tandis que la lourde pierre recouvrait de plus en plus l'ouverture.

Rendu au 3/4 de celle-ci fermer, Sasuke entendit un rire si désagréable qu'il en perdit son calme.

- Tu vas voir bordel, j' vais te buter salopard, ragea-t-il.

Il se tut cependant lorsqu'il vit une main osseuse apparaître sur le rebord du puits. Cette main fut suivie d'un visage extrêmement laid tant l'autosuffisance et l'arrogance y était marqué.

- C'est pas humain ça, pensa Sasuke estomaqué.

La chose portait une couronne trop large sur la tête, des bijoux miroitaient autour de son cou et ses yeux rouge flamboyant étaient remplis d'orgueil difficilement contenu*. La créature lui sourit voracement et plissa les yeux comme pour le voir plus facilement. Sasuke serra les dents, est-ce qu'il avait une hallucination à cause de ses blessures ou du froid ? Blessé et confus, il céda finalement à son instinct.

- Naruto ! Naruto, je suis ici, viens m'aider !

- _Non Sasuke, nous n'avons pas besoin de lui mon cher Sasuke_ .

C'était une voix très lente et mielleuse, mais un peu cassante et Sasuke réalisa qu'elle appartenait à la créature qui continuait de le regarder.

-_ Nous nous suffisons, mon cher Sasuke, oublie-le_, dit-il d'un ton malveillant. _Reste avec moi… pour toujours…,_ éclata-t-il de rire ensuite en refermant le puits totalement.

-Non ! Naruto ! hurla Sasuke alors que la lumière du puits disparaissait tranquillement, se moquant du désespoir de son prisonnier.

xxxXXXxxx

**À quelques lieux de là...**

Naruto s'arrêta soudainement, confus.

- Que se passe-t-il Naruto ? demanda Kakashi en s'arrêtant aussi.

Cela faisait environ quinze minutes que les combats s'étaient arrêtés et que l'ennemi était maîtrisé.

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que j'ai entendu la voix de Sasuke m'appeler, lui dit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Hein, je n'ai rien entendu moi, lui dit Sakura curieuse.

- Est-ce que Sasuke appellerait à l'aide de toute façon, ajouta Sai perplexe.

- Eh eh, oui tu as sans doute raison Sai, répondit Naruto en se grattant la tête.

-Allons le rejoindre au point de rendez-vous, termina Kakashi en disparaissant.

En cours de chemin, alors que Naruto sautait de branche en branche, il remarqua non loin de là un puits scellé. Pour une quelconque raison, celui-ci lui donna froid dans le dos. Puis, il atterrit sur une branche et repartit aussitôt.

Il arrêta de penser au sombre puits…

* * *

*** Vous l'aurez remarqué, j'espère, que le personnage d'écrit est en fait le démon de l'orgueil matérialisé. Pour celui-ci, j'ai choisi un personnage richement décoré et pompeux, mais néanmoins très laid.**


	2. La paresse

**Bonjour , je continue ici avec mes petites histoire sur les sept péchés capitaux :)**

**Disclaimers: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Histoire: Série de Oneshot (un par péché) pour un total de sept petites histoires. Ils n'ont aucun lien entre eux.**

**L'orthographe: Ma merveilleuse beta-correctrice MademoiselleYamiko y veille ;)**

***Les poèmes sont tiré d'un jeu appelé Sacra terra-L'hôpital des péchés.**

* * *

**La paresse :**

**La paresse agit dans l'ombre.**

**Elle attire l'âme du côté sombre.**

**Vos yeux resteront pour toujours fermés.**

**Et votre prochain soupir sera le dernier**.

_Shikamaru est quelqu'un de très calme, de serein, ajouterais-je sans hésiter. Il a une grande intelligence ainsi qu'une analyse parfaite de la situation en tout temps. Un grand stratège, me diriez-vous haut et fort et je serais d'accord avec vous. Cependant, le masque d'ennui qu'il affiche en permanence ne contiendrait-il pas un peu de paresse, me demandais-je un peu hésitante? Lorsque le démon de la paresse s'installe chez vous, il est très rare qu'il reparte. Se pourrait-il que celui-ci se soit installé confortablement chez notre, pourtant si talentueux, ninja?_

_Quelles sont les conséquences lorsque nous permettons à ce démon de nous bercer d'illusions, de désespoir, nous enlevant ainsi toute force de nous construire un monde heureux? Je pense que Shikamaru va le découvrir… pour le pire…_

xxxXXXxxx

Conseiller du sixième Hokage, Shikamaru désespérait parfois de voir Naruto essayer de gérer le village. Cela en était comique et… triste. Son camarade et nouveau chef avait plein de qualités, il ne lui enlevait pas ça, mais parfois son idiotie montait à des niveaux jamais vu.

Comme la fois où il avait retrouvé son imbécile de Hokage à des lieux du village. N'ayant prévenu aucun shinobi de son départ, tout le village s'était mis sur un pied d'alerte. Le Hokage ayant disparu, les shinobi du village spéculèrent sur le pourquoi du comment. Était-ce un autre village qui l'avait enlevé? Ou bien, un nukenin isolé l'avait kidnappé pour une rançon? En état d'urgence, se préparant pour une guerre, les gens du village partirent à sa recherche.

Toute cette agitation retomba lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent ledit Hokage dans les bois, aidant une petite fille à retrouver son lapin perdu. UN LAPIN PERDU! Bon dieu de merde! Shikamaru lui aurait bien mit deux, trois baffes, mais Sasuke était déjà sur son cas et Sakura attendait derrière lui, alors…

- Pfff… Quelle galère…

Quoi qu'il en soit, Shikamaru n'avait plus beaucoup de vacances ces temps-ci. Beaucoup de rapport arrivaient et il devait les trier afin d'aider Naruto dans son travail. Des plus importants au moins importants. C'était très ennuyant et il bailla en s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Lorsqu'il eut fini il était minuit passé. Pourquoi en avait-il autant? Il était épuisé. Il vit à travers la fenêtre un homme couché sur un banc, il l'envia. Lui , au moins, dormait. Il n'ouvrirait plus aucun dossier pour le moment, ça il en était sûr. Il s'apprêtait à partir se coucher, lorsqu'il vit entrer un genin essoufflé dans le bureau, un rouleau scellé dans la main.

- J'ai un rapport à donner au Hokage! dit-il rapidement, rouge comme une tomate.

- Calme toi un peu, le Hokage n'est plus ici depuis plusieurs heures déjà, lui répondit Shikamaru.

- Alors je vous le donne à vous! lui répondit le genin en lui lançant brutalement le rouleau.

Il repartit ensuite vers la sortie, allant sûrement se coucher. Cette pensée fit tiquer Shikamaru. En plus de ne donner aucune explication le gamin lui balançait son travail en pleine figure! Il regarda le rouleau et eut un grand coup de fatigue. Il pensa à l'homme qui dormait dehors et trop fainéant pour lire le rouleau, se disant qu'un rapport d'un genin ne devait pas être aussi important que cela, il le lança dans la pile de gauches; celle des moins importantes.

Il sortit ensuite et rentra directement chez lui. En route, il aperçu l'homme couché sur un banc. Dans quelques minutes, se serait lui qui dormira comme un loir. Cependant, l'homme paraissait de plus en plus étrange au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Sans s'arrêter, Shikamaru détailla l'inconnu. L'homme portait un costume de pierrot et avait le maquillage qui allait avec. Un clown? Pourtant, pour un clown, celui-ci respirait le désespoir, affalé comme un mort. Il s'aperçut que l'homme ne dormait pas, mais avait les yeux à moitié ouvert. Son regard était éteint et il semblait lourd*.

Est-il saoul? se demanda Shikamaru.

Lorsqu'il passa près de lui, l'homme ne le regarda pas, il garda son expression vide et ne bougea pas. Shikamaru se demanda s'il devait l'interpeller, mais un grand frisson lui parcouru le dos, l'arrêtant. Il se rendit compte que s'était de la peur.

Il passa son chemin le plus vite possible, ne voulant plus le voir. Il rentra chez lui et s'endormit dans son lit, content d'être enfin rentré. Il en oublia l'homme étrange...

Le lendemain, il alla travailler comme à son habitude.

- Shikamaru! Shikamaru! cria Naruto en agitant ses mains depuis son bureau.

- Calme toi Naruto, je suis là, lui répondit-il en soupirant d'assister à une agitation aussi matinal.

- J'ai bien reçu tout les rapports de hier? demanda Naruto.

- Bien sûr, je te les ai classés par ordre d'importance, alors règle ceux qui sont à ta droite avant ceux de gauche.

- Super je m'y attaque à l'instant… Juste après être passé chez Ichiraku, sourit-il le plus naturel du monde.

Shikamaru soupira devant l'enfantillage de Naruto. Il sursauta lorsqu'un kunai se planta dans le bureau du Hokage. Affolé, Naruto regarda Sasuke le surplombé de toute sa hauteur.

- Toi, tu n'iras nulle part avant d'avoir correctement lu et signé ses papiers, dit Sasuke à un Naruto renfrogné. Tu as déjà beaucoup de retard, baka!

Avant que cela ne dégénère, Shikamaru fit un compromis.

- Naruto regarde ceux de la pile droite pour commencer. Le reste peu attendre, ils ne sont pas important.

- Ah Ah! Et voilà! cria de joie Naruto sous l'œil irrité de Sasuke.

- Shikamaru tu ne devrais pas être aussi conciliant avec lui, lui dit-il.

- Je sais, mais on y peut rien…

- Ah oui! Shikamaru, j'ai une mission pour toi, déclara soudainement Naruto.

- Quel mission? Demanda-t-il.

- Une mission de diplomatie pas trop longue, tu devrais être de retour ce soir.

Shikamaru souffla soulagé; pas trop longue… C'était bien ça. Il prit ses instructions et partit laissant seul Sasuke, qui les bras croisés, surveillait Naruto.

En sortant, il crut voir se refléter dans une vitre l'image de l'homme qu'il avait aperçu la veille. Puis elle disparut et son reflet revint. Haussant les épaules, se disant que s'était son imagination, il partit.

xxxXXXxxx

Shikamaru revint plus tôt que prévu et se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il vit le chemin conduisant à Konoha. Cependant, il perdit vite son calme lorsqu'il vit de la fumer s'élever du village plus loin. Alerté, il accourut le plus vite possible pour finalement retrouver le village en feu. Des cris et des hurlements retentissaient de part et d'autre et on voyait des femmes et des enfants fuir des hommes armés.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? s'écria-t-il inquiet.

- Shikamaru! lança tout d'un coup Sasuke apparaissant à ses côté.

- Sasuke que se passe-t-il?

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard et lui annonça lentement :

- Est-ce qu'un genin t'as remis un rouleau à donner de toute urgence au Hokage?

- Un genin m'a remis un rouleau vers minuit, mais il ne m'a pas dit qu'il était important!

- Il l'était! C'était un message annonçant une attaque imminente sur le village! Son sensei le lui avait remis pour qu'il le porte au Hokage. Mais l'idiot n'a pas fait son travail! Comment t'as fait pour ne pas le voir?

Shikamaru se rappela comment il en avait conclu que le message n'était pas si important et grogna.

- Et pour Naruto? Il n'a pas ouvert le message? demanda Shikamaru en se penchant pour éviter une attaque.

- Si, à la fin de la journée. C'est-à-dire vingt minutes avant le début de l'attaque! lui répondit Sasuke en achevant l'homme à ses pieds.

- Eh merde! ragea Shikamaru en éliminant un autre homme.

- On a plus le temps, il faut évacuer les civils, termina Sasuke en s'éloignant.

Shikamaru vit Sasuke sauver un enfant de deux hommes dangereusement armé, il le remit ensuite à ses parents et partit. Shikamaru le perdu de vu.

Accablé, au milieu des cris de panique et de douleur, Shikamaru braqua son regard sur la vitre d'un magasin encore debout. Il y vit se refléter, au lieu de son propre reflet, l'homme qu'il avait vu 24 heures plus tôt affalé sur un banc. Pour une fois, le démon le regarda. Il eut un petit sourire et son expression ne changea pas, elle resta vide d'émotions. Il comprit que cet homme était le reflet de sa propre paresse. Et que sa paresse l'avait menée à une tragédie...

La tragédie causée par la paresse d'un homme qui préféra dormir plutôt que de lire un rapport classé S…

* * *

***Le démon de la paresse est représenté par un pierrot tout triste, représentant le désespoir, incapable de bouger et vide d'énergie**


	3. La Gourmandise

**Bonjour , je continue avec mes petites histoires sur les sept péchés capitaux :)**

**Disclaimers: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Histoire: Série de Oneshot (un par péché) pour un total de sept petites histoires. Ils n'ont aucun lien entre eux.**

**L'orthographe: Ma merveilleuse beta-correctrice MademoiselleYamiko y veille ;)**

***Les poèmes sont tirés d'un jeu appelé Sacra terra-L'hôpital des péchés.**

* * *

La gourmandise :

_Impossible de le nier :_

_La nourriture est un bon divin._

_Mais manger plus que de besoin_

_est la voie directe vers le péché._

Ai-je besoin de vous présenter cette fois notre victime ? Choji est un gourmand, tout le monde le sait. Il est aimable, serviable, mais un peu trop gourmand.  
Toujours un sac de chips dans les mains, me diriez-vous et je rigolerais ,bien entendu. Cependant, n'est-ce pas néfaste de trop manger ? Il est facile de se laisser aller à manger sans nous arrêter, mais dans la plupart des cas, je vous dirais que nous le regrettons plus tard. Et comme le démon de la gourmandise nous semble sympathique, il est facile de l'accepter à nos côtés. Il nous encourage et nous montre des plats des plus exquis. Pourtant, on finit toujours par le regretter…

xxxXXXxxx

Choji aimait bien manger, c'était bien connu. Cependant, lors d'une mission, il savait parfaitement se tenir. De retour au village, il ne s'empêchait jamais de déguster un bon repas bien mérité. C'est exactement ce qu'il fit cette fois-ci encore, non sans gourmandise. Il mangea et se resservit plus de quatre fois. Les autres, ayant déjà fini leur repas, attendaient qu'il finisse poliment.

- Galère, Choji, tu ne peux pas accélérer ? s'acquit Shikamaru.

- Il a raison, Choji, pourquoi dois-tu toujours autant manger ? Un jour, ça te tuera, renchérit Ino.

Choji baissa les yeux, il avait encore faim, mais il ne voulait pas faire attendre encore plus longtemps ses amis.

- Il peut bien manger ce qu'il veut ! Il ne faut pas l'en empêcher cela serait un crime ! dit soudain un client assis à côté de leur table.

Le trio sursauta, depuis quand cet homme était assis à côté d'eux ?

- Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas le remarquer ? pensa Shikamaru.

En effet, l'homme était assez visible puisqu'il occupait à lui seul la banquette sur laquelle il était installé. Sa table était remplie de victuailles et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était tout simplement envoûtante. L'homme était seul et les amis peinaient à croire que toute cette nourriture fut pour lui tout seul.

- Allez venez mes amis, venez goûter à la bonne nourriture! les invita-t-il dans un geste bienveillant. Il ne faut pas être gêné, je sais très bien partager un bon repas!

- Non merci monsieur, j'ai déjà mangé, refusa poliment Ino.

-Allons, allons, jeune fille, ne sens-tu pas cette bonne odeur? insista-t-il en souriant.

Ino regarda le véritable banquet sur la table, et pendant quelques secondes, elle fut tentée d'aller rejoindre l'homme si jovial. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle était au régime. Jamais, elle ne deviendrait aussi grosse que l'homme qui était assit à sa table voisine.

- Je suis au régime monsieur, désolé, réfuta encore une fois Ino.

En entendant le mot «régime», l'homme lui envoya un regard méchant. Il perdit son sourire et Ino sentit un grand frisson lui parcourir le dos. Sans plus attendre, voulant fuir à tout prix, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle partit en disant simplement au revoir à ses deux amis.

- Galère, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? demanda Shikamaru en la regardant s'en aller comme si un démon lui courait après.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Choji, curieux aussi de savoir la raison.

L'homme obèse reporta son attention sur les deux jeunes hommes. Son sourire revint et il répéta son invitation.

- Allez, jeunes hommes, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous êtes au régime vous aussi! plaisanta-t-il, de nouveau de bonne humeur.

- Pfff, bien sûr que non! rit Choji. Il n'y a que les filles pour se soucier de ça, ajouta-t-il.

Shikamaru ne répondit pas. Il en avait assez, une mission l'attendait demain et il voulait se reposer avant d'y aller.

- Choji, je crois que nous devrions y aller. Nous avons une mission demain. Nous devons être en forme…, dit-il en se levant.

Il ressentit tout à coup un sentiment très désagréable.

- Êtes-vous bien certain de vouloir nous quitter, jeune homme, dit l'obèse d'un ton dur.

Shikamaru regarda l'homme dans les yeux et ne fut pas capable de supporter son regard plus de deux secondes. Ayant un grand frisson dans le dos, il détourna ses yeux sur son ami, attendant une réponse.

Celui-ci fixait avec appétit le festin que lui proposait l'homme et finit par rester.

- Je vais rester encore un peu ici, Shikamaru. Tu peux rentrer sans moi, lui dit-il.

Son ami hésita, mais ne supporta pas plus longtemps la tension dans l'air. Il hocha la tête et partit, non sans avoir averti son ami avant.

- Ne mange pas trop Choji, on a une mission demain, lui répéta-t-il.

- Oui, oui, lui répondit-il distraitement en allant s'asseoir de l'autre côté, à la table de l'homme.

Shikamaru étant parti, Choji resta seul avec l'homme obèse.

- Comment vous appelez-vous monsieur, demanda-t-il poliment.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance jeune homme, mangez, mangez! sourit chaleureusement l'homme.

Ils mangèrent une bonne partie de la soirée en discutant de tout et de rien. Choji ne se rendit pas compte qu'il mangeait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne le devrait…

xxxXXXxxx

Le lendemain, Choji arriva au point de rencontre de son équipe pour sa mission. Ayant trop mangé, il se sentait un peu lourdaud. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit où la nourriture qu'il avait ingérée la soirée d'avant lui remontait sans cesse en haut le cœur.

- T'as pas l'air d'aller bien Choji, je t'avais dit de ne pas trop manger, le sermonna Shikamaru.

- Bon ça va, je vais bien, répliqua-t-il frustré.

Ils partirent sans plus attendre. C'était une mission qui avait bien débuté, mais qui se compliquait de plus en plus. Des combats s'enchaînaient violemment et l'équipe fut bientôt séparée.

Choji fut pris en chasse par trois ninjas hargneux et il comprit qu'il devrait les combattre s'il voulait s'en débarrasser. Il fit plusieurs sceaux et attaqua le premier sur sa droite. Il manqua cependant de vitesse, il était encore bien lourd et il avait désormais un poing sur le côté qui le gênait.

- Alors, le gros, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire? se moqua un des ninjas ennemis.

- Je ne suis pas gros, hurla-t-il en envoyant une autre attaque, qui manqua sa cible encore une fois.

L'ennemi contre-attaqua avec un coup de pied bien placé et l'envoya valser contre un arbre. Choji le percuta avec violence et retomba à demi conscient. Il releva difficilement son regard et eut la surprise de voir l'obèse du restaurant devant lui.

- Mais…?! Que faites-vous ici monsieur? C'est dangereux! s'exclama-t-il en essayant de bouger un peu.

- Hein? De quoi est-ce qu'il parle le gros? À qui parle-t-il? demanda soudainement un ninja ennemi à son collègue.

- Je ne sais pas, il est à moitié assommé, tue-le, répondit son coéquipier.

Choji ne comprenait pas non plus. L'homme obèse était bien devant lui! Pourquoi les autres ne le voyaient-ils pas? Silencieusement, l'obèse porta un doigt sur ses lèvres, comme pour lui dire de garder un secret. Il leva ensuite son doigt au-dessus de lui pour lui montrer quelque chose. Un horrible sourire vint sur ses lèvres.

Choji regarda en direction que lui montrait l'homme. Il y vit une assez grosse branche à moitié cassée, pendre dangereusement au-dessus de lui. Cette même branche qui lui avait servi d'amorti pour sa chute. Il entendit, accablé, le bruit que la branche produisait en se cassant et celle-ci tomba directement sur lui au niveau de son torse. Il en eut le souffle coupé, mais surtout, il eut une horrible sensation. Il comprit que son estomac venait d'éclater sous la pression exercée par la branche. Se sentant engourdi et souffrant, Choji essaya de respirer sans succès.

Désespéré, il regarda l'homme obèse et il comprit une autre chose. Son estomac venait d'éclater parce qu'il avait trop mangé la veille. Étant trop rempli, l'organe avait tout simplement explosé lorsque la branche lui était tombée dessus. Il regarda tristement le démon de la gourmandise comprenant enfin son erreur. Au loin, il entendait ses amis venir à son secours, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il sentit ses membres s'engourdir au fur et à mesure que le contenu de son estomac se déversait dans son corps.

Les ninjas ennemis avaient déjà déserté, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, mais ressentant un grand malaise. Ils ne voulaient plus rester au côté de ce gros qui les mettait très mal à l'aise, même si cela signifiait qu'ils abandonnaient la mission.

À bout de force, Choji ferma les yeux, coincés comme il l'était, il ne les ouvrirait jamais plus. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut l'invitation mesquine du démon.

- Allez, viens manger avec moi! Je suis de très bonne compagnie, tu sais! lui dit en éclatant d'un rire gras…

* * *

**L'homme obèse est évidemment le démon de la gourmandise, vous l'aurez compris.^^ Très jovial, il invite ses victimes à un dernier succulent repas.**

**P.s. Est-ce que la mort de Choji vous dit quelque chose? Si c'est le cas, c'est normal.^^ J'ai tiré cette fin très inhabituel du film «Seven» du réalisateur David Fincher, où un tueur s'amuse à reproduire les sept péchés capitaux sur ses victimes.**


	4. La colère

**Bonjour, on s'attaque à la colère maintenant ^^**

*** Je dois vous prévenir qu'il est préférable d'avoir lu le manga jusqu'au bout pour comprendre ce oneshot. **

*** Attention spoil. Je vous ai prévenue ;)**

* * *

**La colère :**

**La colère non contrôlée**

**engendre toujours la fureur.**

**Ignorer que rôde le péché**

**ne peut mener qu'au malheur**.

_Pauvre Madara… Un si gentil garçon devenu un si horrible tueur. Comment peut-on faire en son nom autant de victimes ,autant de mal? Peut-on justifier tout le mal fait par la colère d'avoir été abandonné par tous? Bien sûr que non. Ne vous trompez pas, Madara fit de belles choses dans sa vie. Il aima son petit frère plus que n'importe qui, il fonda le village caché de la feuille avec Hashirama-sama et le baptisa. Mais de plus en plus d'embûches furent mises au travers de sa route. Et comme tout le monde le sait, il est parfois beaucoup plus facile de se perdre en chemin que d'affronter ces obstacles. Et lorsqu'on se perd, le démon de la colère est facilement attiré par nous. Après tout, quoi de plus facile que de rejeter la faute sur les autres..?_

xxxXXXxxx

Madara aimait bien aller rencontrer son ami Hashirama au bord de la rivière où il l'avait rencontré. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que quelque chose le reliait à lui. Que ce soit pour discuter ou bien pour s'entraîner, Madara aimait passer du temps avec son ami.

Cependant, à cause de son origine il ne pouvait pas tout à fait lui faire confiance. D'ailleurs, lui non plus. Il haïssait ce monde où la haine dominait et les hommes s'entretuaient sans compromis. Comment faire pour mettre fin à ce cycle infernal ?

_Jamais… Jamais… Jamais…_

- Hashimara, ton idée est utopique. Jamais les adultes ne consentiraient à mettre de côté leurs différents pour mettre fin à cet air de guerre.

- Un jour, tu verras Madara, nous créerons ce monde, toi et moi, lui répondit son ami.

- Nous ? dit-il perplexe.

- Bien sûr ! Je ne pourrais pas faire tout ça seul. N'as-tu pas quelque chose à protéger ?

- Si, avoua Madara. J'ai un petit frère que je protégerais au péril de ma vie, s'exclama-t-il soudainement colérique. Je ne le laisserai jamais mourir !

_Mourir… Mourir… Mourir…_

Hashirama le regarda pendant un instant, puis répondit finalement :

- J'ai moi aussi un petit frère que je veux protéger. Le seul moyen pour réussir est de mettre fin à la guerre, finit-il de dire reportant son regard sur la vaste forêt.

xxxXXXxxx

Ils l'avaient découvert. Son père le forçait à lui tendre un piège… Mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il l'avait donc prévenu, mais le père d'Hashirama avait lui aussi eu la même idée. Et il s'en était pris à son jeune frère. Impardonnable.

_Impardonnable… oui, impardonnable…_

Dorénavant il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à Hashirama ni le revoir. Son frère était la chose la plus importante à protéger et ce n'était pas les idées utopiques de son ami qui allait le sauver. Il veillerait lui-même dessus.

_Leur faute… Entièrement leur faute…_

Oui, tout ça était la faute des adultes. Serrant les dents, il repartit avec son frère et son père sans un regard sur son ancien ami. Il sentit sur lui peser tous les regrets que cette séparation causait à Hashirama et lui, mais déterminé, il partit tout simplement.

xxxXXXxxx

Alors qu'il était censé veiller sur lui, son frère s'était fait blesser ! Madara était dans une si grande colère qu'il n'osait dire quelque chose à son frère alité. Tellement de regret, de frustration et de peine circulaient dans son sang qu'il en perdait son calme.

Tout ça, c'était la faute de ce maudit Tobirama ! Il lui en voulait tellement. Son frère allait mourir par sa faute.

_Venge-toi… Venge-toi… Venge-toi…_

Son impuissance devant la réalité le glaça d'effroi. Il avait juré de protéger le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait. Qu'allait-il lui arriver si son frère mourait ?

_Tue… Tue… Tue…_

Peut-être, il ne savait pas…

xxxXXXxxx

Son frère était mort et Hashirama osait lui demander une alliance. Que cela ne tienne ! Alors que son jeune frère respirait encore et que le sien pourrissait sous terre ! En proposant ce pari risqué à Hashirama, il n'aurait jamais douté que son ancien ami choisisse de se poignarder. Un vieux doute s'insinua en lui. Il se revit plus jeune avec son ami à discuter sur la falaise de ses idées utopique. Décidément, il ne pouvait laisser mourir Hashirama de cette façon. Il l'arrêta donc avant qu'il agisse.

_Tue… Tue… Tue…_

Non, plus maintenant. C'est assez. J'en ai assez.

_Regret… Regret… Tu le regretteras…_

Nous verrons…

xxxXXXxxx

Les habitants du village avaient peur de lui. Ils disaient que Hashirama était celui qui avait permis la construction du village. C'était faux. Il avait aussi contribué à la naissance de ce nouveau monde. C'était aussi son rêve à lui.

- Madara j'aimerais que tu deviennes le dirigeant de ce village, notre Hokage, lui dit un jour Hashirama.

Hokage…

_Mensonge… Mensonge… Mensonge…_

xxxXXXxxx

- Madara ne deviendra jamais Hokage, Hashirama, dit Tobirama. Tout le monde sait que c'est grâce à toi que le village a vu le jour. Même les Uchiwa le disent. Nous sommes maintenant une démocratie, des objections ?

- Aucune, répondit Hashirama.

Madara en eut assez et partit. Rendu chez lui, il hurla de rage. Il était en train de le mettre à l'écart. Lui qui avait tout laissé derrière lui pour faire une alliance avec les Senju. Sa fierté, sa rancune, son frère ! Il avait tout mis de côté pour enfin offrir à la génération suivante un avenir meilleur ! Pas une seule personne ne le reconnaissait comme tel. Quelle bande d'ingrats.

_Ingrats… Ingrats… Ingrats…_

Tout cela allait mal finir. Il avait promis à son jeune frère mourant qu'il protégerait le clan Uchiwa. Et voilà qu'ils couraient tous un danger certain. À cause de lui…

_Leur faute… Leur faute… Leur faute…_

Non. À cause d'eux, les Senju…

xxxXXXxxx

Hashirama lui disait qu'il allait devenir le prochain Hokage après lui. Mais il ne le croyait pas. Tobirama allait lui succéder s'était évident. Et à ce moment-là, le clan Uchiwa serait vraiment en danger.

Il en avait parlé avec ses semblables, mais ils ne voulaient plus l'écouter. Ils pensaient qu'il voulait simplement le pouvoir. C'était faux ! Pourquoi réagissaient-ils comme ça ? C'était injuste, il avait passé sa vie à les protéger. C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Que faire ?

_Tue… Tue… Tue-les tous !_

- Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin, cria-t-il souffrant, alors que la folie menaçait de le submerger.

_Je suis le mort qui prend le mors aux dents... Je suis le vent qui vous glace le sang...*_

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? gémit-il en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

_Laisse… Laisse la colère sortir_.

- La colère ?

_Oui… Si longtemps… Si longtemps…_

- Tous ces gens qui m'ont renié, que dois-je faire ?

_Élimine-les… Ôte-les de ton chemin…_

- Oui… Je vais suivre le chemin du Rikudou sennin dont la stèle repose dans la cachette des Uchiwa.

_Colère… Représailles… Colère… Représailles…_

- D'accord, c'est décidé, je déserte ce maudit village. Tant pis pour le clan, tant pis pour le reste. Je bâtirai le monde que je veux de mes propres mains.

xxxXXXxxx

- Je m'en vais Hashimara, si je reste ici je vais mourir. J'ai hâte aux futurs combats qui nous entendent toi et moi, à bientôt.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il dit à son ancien ami avant de quitter le village.

_Détruit… Détruit… Détruit…_

Il allait leur montrer l'étendue de sa colère.

_Représailles… Représailles… Représailles…_

Il allait leur montrer l'étendue de sa détermination.

_Tue… Tue… Tue…_

Plus rien ne retiendrait désormais le futur cataclysme qu'il serait à l'avenir. Il n'aurait de pitié pour personne. Il était un homme en colère et brisé. Il amènerait la mort sur ce monde.

_TUE…_

* * *

*** Citation tirée d'« Halloween» L'étrange noël de M. Jack**

**La colère s'insinue en nous et s'accumule quotidiennement. Parfois lorsqu'on en a trop, il arrive qu'elle éclate aux yeux de tous. Il faut bien prendre le temps d'évacuer le stress et la rancune avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. ^^**

**À bientôt !**


End file.
